The present invention relates to an ankle brace. More particularly, it relates to an ankle brace that can be converted for use at different stages of treatment of an ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,295 “Peters et al.” discloses a convertible ankle brace which may be used in one configuration, including an upper extension shell, for providing substantial support to treat an acutely injured ankle and then, after the ankle has improved, the upper extension shell can be removed, and the brace can be used during normal athletic activities to protect against future injury.
One embodiment provides for the upper extension shell to connect to the medial shell with a snap-fit connection that rigidly secures the upper extension shell to the medial shell in order to provide an increased level of support and stability.